


Good morning

by Ell_woods



Series: Magnus can do something special. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_woods/pseuds/Ell_woods
Summary: "I don't think I can move.""Then don't."





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series, hope the wait wasn't too long.  
> Remember I may be English but that doesn't mean my English is perfect.

The next morning

The room was lit only from the sunlight streaking though the open bedroom door. Magnus lay, bare under sheets that came up to his shoulders, on his dark oak emperor sized bed. His eyes were closed having finally given way after certain activities that had happened all through the night, last night. He couldn't move, feeling sluggish from the lack of sleep and sore from activities mentioned before, but it was all worth it even if the most pleasurable of all things had consequences. He had gotten to spend the night reminding himself he wasn't alone, that he had someone, someone that he loved and who loved him just the same. His Alexander.  
Alec was up, had been for an hour or so already, he had done nearly all the basics: washed, dried, brushed his teeth, and made his breakfast. Finally he was getting dressed, after having been strutting around the apartment in a green silk dressing gown; he had gotten on his black skinny jeans and was now trying to choose between putting his black holey jumper on over his dark navy top or his normal leather jacket. It was a chilly day outside and there was no way Alec was making Magnus open up a portal in his state, it might send him to Peru. 

"I don't think I can move." Mumbled Magnus suddenly from the bed his eyes still closed in his half-conscious state. Magnus looked a bit worse for wear: hickeys lined his neck from shoulder to jaw; hair messed up so you could tell what he'd been doing, and if you could see it bruises in the outlines of fingers were visible on his hips. 

"Then don't. You had a long night and you don't even have any clients today. Sleep." Alec tried to convince his boyfriend a smirk on his face from the knowledge he did this to his centuries old boyfriend. His centuries old boyfriend who has had 17,000 other relationships, though some were short and explosive others were like theirs long and full of love, though Magnus always reminds him that he, his Alexander, is the only one to love him with such fervour.

"It's your fault, you did this to me." Magnus states bluntly states, opening one eye in search of his boyfriend.

"I know." Alec's smirk still obvious on his face. "I remember having to get the wash cloth from the bathroom once we were 'done' because you were so out of it."

"What have you done to my stuttering virginal boyfriend?" Magnus lifted himself onto his elbows in a sluggish manner.

"He got thirsty or hungry, depending on how you want to describe it, for his new sexual appetite. A whole new world you brought me into, babe." Magnus' eyes widened at the endearing term used for him.

"I'm going back to sleep and when I wake up it better be reality not fantasy." Once his statement was finished, Magnus hastily dropped from his elbows to his back and closed his eyes shut. It was long till he heard footfalls grow louder as they got closer. The mattress sank to his right side trying to accommodate to the added weight, a light kiss was placed on his brow before words were whispered to him.

"Goodnight my love. I am away now to the Institute." Another kiss was placed but this time to his lips; this was a tradition for them now a symbol of love to be remembered if one was never to return one day. The weight was lifted making the mattress go back to its state before and the footfalls grew quieter as they move further away.

"Goodbye my Alexander, seen you soon." Magnus muttered before allowing the soothing darkness of sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you want to please comment, I do reply. See you soon for the next part.


End file.
